El Corazón del Mar
by ElisaM2331
Summary: La mirada hermosa de aquel a quién su corazón más amó, había vuelto a él en la forma más pura y endeble que pudiese existir; en la forma de un niño. Su pequeño amor estaba de vuelta, más en su corazón el miedo de que se lo arrebataran de nuevo vigente seguía. "Tendrán que matarme primero a mí, si lo que quieren es separarme de nuevo de ti" Dedicado a Charly Land. Mermaid!Viktuuri


**Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Angst.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Davey Jones Theme, Music Box Version**

* * *

A veces, podía verle.

A lo lejos, solito, sentadito ahí, a la orilla, observando al mar con sus preciosos ojos cafés. Tan hermoso, pensaba el ser de plata. Tan hermoso… era él, estaba seguro. Sólo aquel a quién más había amado poseía esa mirada tan pura, tan despoja de malicia. Un niño había vuelto a él en lugar del amor a quién había tenido que perder y no desperdiciaría jamás la oportunidad de contemplarle, aunque fuese a lo lejos, escondido de esos ojos que él tanto había aprendido a anhelar.

Su corazón reventó de ternura la primera vez que le vio, la misma ocasión en la que comprendió que su amor había vuelto a él, que había regresado luego de una monstruosa ausencia, que había sido devuelto a él en la forma más pura y endeble que pudiese existir sobre la tierra.

En la forma de un niño.

En la forma de un niño de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

Durante largos meses le contempló, sentarse ahí, en el mismo sitio y observar al mundo azul que yacía más allá de la superficie. Durante meses contuvo las ansias que le corroían por acercarse a él y hacerle sonreír, pues había notado que su dulce amor habitualmente cargaba en su preciosa carita sonrosada una mirada desgarradoramente triste.

A veces, el pequeño lloraba.

Esas ocasiones eran las más difíciles de soportar, pues se sentía inútil al contemplarle sufrir y no hacer nada para evitarlo, pero es que… ¿y si le condenaba nuevamente? ¿Y si le perdía otra vez? ¿otra vez? ¿es que acaso sería capaz de soportarlo?

No, se repetía la criatura plateada, el fruto precioso del mar. No sería capaz de aguantar de nuevo aquel dolor, no de nuevo…

Así que resignadamente se mantenía lejano a su mirada, simplemente contemplándole a lo lejos, adorándole de la manera más pura que pudiese siquiera ser concebida…

Juró mantenerse alejado. Juró no acercarse, no acercarse nunca, dejarle llevar una vida feliz, pero, ¿Por qué entonces el rostro de su amor era siempre tan desolado? ¿Por qué sus ojos siempre le obsequiaban una melancolía tan profunda?

Esas eran continuas preguntas que le atormentaban, que le herían aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Su amor era desdichado, y él estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Es por su bien, solía repetirse el hijo del mar una y otra vez. Es por su bien, es por su bien…

Y fue por ese mismo bien que se olvidó de su juramento un día. Un día en el que su esfuerzo se esfumó al contemplar, horrorizado cómo nunca antes cómo su pequeño amor era perseguido por otras crías de humano y acercado peligrosamente a las aguas. No, pensó el hijo del mar, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. No de nuevo, no de nuevo… y entonces se precipitó hacía adelante, nadando tan rápido cómo se le fue permitido por su imperfecto cuerpo. El niño al que pertenecía su corazón cayó estrepitosamente, salpicándolo todo, sumergiéndose con rapidez.

El miedo que sintió durante esas milésimas en las que tardó en alcanzarlo, fue atroz. Fue un recordatorio desgarrado de lo que ya había sentido con anterioridad, cuándo haría ya tantos inviernos había visto cómo ése mismo amor que ahora tan de cerca sostenía, se iba de su lado a un lugar tan lejano cómo lo era cielo para él.

La carita del niño, bajo la luz que otorgaban las aguas siempre azules, era hermosa verdaderamente. Fue capaz de admirarla unos segundos antes de ascender de nuevo, desesperado, aterrado por qué abriese los ojos, por qué respirase nuevamente—Abre los ojos—Rogó, horrorizado, desesperado—Ay, mi pequeño amor, abre los ojos, abre los ojos…

Su cuerpecito rechoncho tembló, sin embargo, unos momentos antes de que esos orbes que él tanto amaba se abriesen de poco a poco, revelándole a Víktor, al hijo del océano aquella alma de la que tan profundamente se había enamorado.

Cuándo ambos se miraron, en el rostro de su pequeño amor, por primera vez, apareció una sonrisa. Una muy hermosa, se dijo Víktor. Una muy bella, una con el poder de iluminar al océano entero, a la vida misma—Mi cielo—Susurró contra su frente empapada—Mi cielo, estás a salvo. Estás a salvo…

El niño parpadeó, más en su rostro no apareció el temor que las demás crías humanas solían proferir a su raza, todo lo contrario. El niño en sus brazos le sonrió y acarició su mejilla—Hola—Dijo con su vocecilla, con la vocecita que hizo al corazón del hijo del mar, brincar, emocionado—Hola. Me llamo Yuuri—Que nombre más bonito, pensó Víktor, cómo la primera vez que le escuchó haría ya tanto ¡qué nombre más bello!, repitió su alma, feliz, mientras le conducía entre las olas, con sus ojos de hielo azulado fijos en aquel divino ser—Tú me salvaste. ¿Cómo te llamas?

" _Me llamo Yuuri. Tú me salvaste, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es que te llamas?"_

Un recuerdo tan hermoso cómo doloroso. Una sonrisa sincera, más cargada en tristeza, una suave caricia en su mejilla y la respuesta brotó de entre sus labios cómo el amor lo habría hecho ya de su corazón—Víktor, Yuuri. Me llamo Víktor.

-Qué nombre tan bonito. Víktor.—Le depositó con suavidad sobre la arena oscurecida y mojada. Yuuri se revolvió cómo una cría de can, cómo ésas que en un pasado doloroso a veces llevaba consigo en sus visitas y le sonrió de vuelta—Víktor, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

No. Se dijo que debía responder un rotundo no. Le había perdido ya una vez. Le había perdido de la manera más cruel que pudiese ser concebida y lo más seguro para Yuuri era una respuesta negativa, un rechazo.

Pero el verse de nuevo reflejado en esos puros ojos café, le hizo rendirse.

-Sí—Respondió con un suspiro, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas—Seamos amigos, Yuuri. ¿Te parece?

Yuuri asintió, emocionado, y le tendió su manita gordita, suave y adorable—¡Seamos amigos!

Cuándo Víktor, el hijo del océano que ya había perdido una vez a quién su corazón pertenecía, respondió a aquel inocente gesto, de su alma misma le dedicó esas palabras a un niño que comenzó a quererle de esa forma dulce y pura de la que solos son capaces los niños—Te estuve esperando mucho, mucho tiempo, Yuuri.

* * *

 **El Corazón del Mar.**

 **Capítulo I.**

" **Los dos mundos del niño"**

* * *

Yuuri.

Ese mismo nombre había sido el de su vida pasada, pensó Víktor, mientras le tendía con una gran sonrisa otra concha al niño frente a él. Que cruel puede ser el destino—Esta es otra que encontré cerca de aquí. Es más colorida que las otras, ¿te gusta?

-¡Oh, sí! Es muy, muy bonita Víktor. Pero, yo te tengo una más bonita aún—Víktor alzó la ceja, aceptando el reto—¿Tú crees eso, cría?

-Oh, sí. Te superé en esta ocasión, pero me tardé más porqué quería hacerte un collar.

-¿Un collar?

-Así es—Definitivamente Yuuri le había superado aquella ocasión. Era una caracola rosada, brillante y casi pulida, que colgaba de un cordel marrón de cuero—Mira, mira. Es para ti, ¿te gusta?

Víktor no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Solo de inclinar su cabeza hacía el niño—Anda, pónmela. La iré a presumir luego de que te vayas.

-¿A tus hermanos y hermanas?

-Así es. Ésos se morirán de la envidia.

Yuuri le colocó el colgante con sus manitas suaves y luego le sonrió.

-Nunca te vayas, Víktor—Dijo, luego de un rato de verle jugar con las caracolas que siempre colectaba para él. Levantó su carita y le miró largamente antes de agregar—Eres mi único amigo, ¿sabías? Mi único amigo en el mundo.

-Yo pensé que Yuuri tenía muchos, muchos amigos. Siendo tan adorable me resulta extraño que sea lo contrario—Respondió, encaramándose un poco más en la arena, con tal de acercarse más al niño, quién negó—No. Yo he estado solo desde siempre. Ni mi mamá me quiere. Parece que ella y papá me tienen miedo, al igual que el resto de los niños.

Víktor creía saber la respuesta, más le desgarraba siquiera considerarla nuevamente.

-Pues creo que eso hace al mundo entero idiota.

-Por eso te digo. Nunca te vayas de mi lado, Víktor—Le tendió otra caracola, una en la que se escuchaban las olas—Yuuri—Le llamó sin poder contenerse, tomó esa manita suave y le aferró con firmeza antes de decir lo que su corazón se moría por externar—Para apartarme de tu lado nuevamente, tendrán que matarme a mí primero.

Una enorme ola se estrelló a lo lejos. Yuuri le miró confundido—¿Nuevamente?

Sus hermanos estaban llamándole. De nuevo—Tengo que irme—Dijo, soltándole la manita—Mañana volveré de nuevo.

-¿Es una promesa?

Víktor le sonrió, mientras se devolvía hacía la profundidad—Una hecha con el corazón.

Desde que Yuuri y él se volvieron a encontrar, pocas razones encontraba para volver a su hogar, al corazón mismo del Mundo Azul, dónde era que yacían sus hermanos y hermanas, por ello, luego de ver cómo su pequeño amor se alejaba, adentrándose en el verdor del mundo humano, se dirigió a su gruta. Ahí permanecía hasta que el alba se dejaba ver de nuevo, hasta que llegaba el tiempo de regresar a la orilla para ver a Yuuri sonreírle desde la distancia.

Su gruta era un recuerdo materializado, pues ahí conservaba todo lo que alguna vez construyó junto a Yuuri, en ese pasado lejano que aún escondía dentro de su corazón. Ropajes viejos, caracolas arrejuntadas y muchas otras cosas más permanecían en su gruta, resguardadas cómo los recuerdos dentro de su ser. Con cierta timidez cogió el cristal azulado que guardaba dentro de una concha dejada ahí muchos años atrás, para observarla de nuevo.

Recuerda muy bien la ocasión que se lo obsequió a Yuuri, pues fue la vez que Yuuri le otorgó a él un aro dorado y curioso. Un anillo, había dicho su amor luego, con una de sus bonitas sonrisas adornándole el rostro.

El peso de su cuello le hizo saber que ahora había un tesoro más que resguardar con recelo del mundo cruel que una vez ya le había arrebatado todo, un collar con una rosada concha que colgaba con sencillez de un cordel de cuero envejecido.

Sonrió.

Con cuidado regreso al cristal a su sitio.

No le parecía digno ensuciar a su Yuuri con algo que perteneciese a un pasado doloroso, así que cuándo la luna estuvo a mitad de su recorrido, en el firmamento negro de la medianoche, Víktor, el hijo del océano se precipitó a las entrañas del Mundo Azul decidido a encontrar un nuevo regalo para su pequeño cielo.

Un obsequio nuevo, un regalo limpio, listo para escribir sobre su superficie las primeras letras de una nueva y triste historia de amor.

(…)

Cuándo amaneció, ni bien terminó de comer la fruta que su madre siempre dejaba sobre el comedor de su solitaria casita, Yuuri salió a volandas de esta, feliz de que un nuevo día comenzase nuevamente. Un nuevo día, un amanecer colorado siempre significaba Víktor. Y Víktor, su amigo, siempre era sinónimo de cosas buenas.

Mientras recorría la calle principal de su pueblo, empedrada y empinada, se preguntó que de nuevo habría hecho Víktor. Aquella ocasión él le llevaría a su amigo mango, y estaba seguro de que le fascinaría. Se preguntó también, ¿qué comería Víktor, ahí, en el Mundo Azul?

¿Pescado? ¡Pero si Víktor era mitad pez! ¡Eso sería muy feo!

¿Algas, quizás? ¡Ugh! ¡Qué mejor comiese pez! Eso sería cien, no, mil, ¡no! ¡Diez mil veces mejor que las horrorosas algas!

-Fíjate por dónde caminas, monstruo—Le recriminó una mujer junto a su rechoncho hijo de manera brusca cuándo llegó al borde del pueblo. Yuuri les ignoró, cómo había aprendido a hacer, porqué ya daba igual. Ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía a Víktor y lo que los demás pudiesen decirle ni nuevo habría de ser.

En el puerto, barcos llegaban y se iban, cómo siempre. El mercado comenzaba ya a llenarse y los comerciantes a pregonar. La mayoría de ellos le temían, más había unos pocos que le regalaban sonrisas amables cuándo le veían caminar por aquí y por allá.

Algunos de ellos eran la familia Chulanont, que provenían de un lugar lejano. Tenían un hijo, Phichit, un niño más pequeño que él a quién siempre le daba besos con pedorretas en las mejillas para hacerle reír. Aquella mañana repitió su ritual, y luego de hacer reír al pequeño Phichit y despedirse de la señora Chulanont, finalmente alcanzó la arena de la playa.

A sus espaldas se quedaba atrás el mundo que le odiaba, y frente a él, le aguardaba el mundo que le apreciaba. Ése mundo era Víktor, y aunque era pequeñito, ése mundo era su favorito, su favorito de verdad, sin lugar a dudas al que más quería

El mango que cargaba en su bolsillo era de los dulces, y eso fue lo que le dijo a Víktor cuándo se lo tendió—Te gustará mucho, ya lo verás. Es muy, muy dulce.

Víktor le sonrió, cómo era siempre, pues Víktor siempre sonreía para él y le dijo—Pues esta vez yo te gané. Mi regalo te gustará más, más.

Yuuri se sintió feliz.

Estaba sentado en la arena, con Víktor a su lado y eso era suficiente para ser feliz. Porqué Víktor era su muy querido amigo, el único en el mundo. Víktor era un nuevo mundo, uno bondadoso, que le sonreía, que le apreciaba y que no le temía. Víktor era su mundo amado.

El regalo que le puso en medio de la palma de su mano era pequeñito, redondito y muy, muy bonito—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que me ganaste, Víktor!

Era una perla, le dijo su amigo, el único, el más querido en el mundo. Una perla rosada.

-¡Gracias, Víktor!—Exclamó, emocionado. Era un regalo. Un regalo hecho por un ser querido—Será mi tesoro—Susurró, resguardándola contra su pecho, bien cerca de su corazón, pues tenerle entre sus manitas le había hecho sentirse inexplicablemente feliz, así como abrumadoramente triste, cómo si la felicidad que sentía comenzase a herirle, a causarle una extrañísima melancolía. La misma que sintió mucho tiempo, antes de conocer a Víktor…

A su lado, Víktor se quedó en silencio.

Ya no sonreía…

De pronto, notó que de esos ojos de hielo color azul, color del cielo, color del mismo mar, caían lágrimas. Lágrimas que hicieron romper su corazón sin remedio, colmándole de una arrebatadora tristeza.

Unos segundos más tarde, él mismo lloraba. Aferro aquel preciado regalo, aquel nuevo tesoro contra su pecho y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ascendió su carita para mirar mejor a su amigo, a su preciado Víktor—¿Por qué me duele, Víktor? ¿Por qué mi corazón, al verte llorar, me ha comenzado a doler tanto?

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Esta sería la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Yuri on Ice.**

 **Sé que no es la gran, gran cosa, pero lo he hecho con mucho cariño y he puesto mi corazón en ésta pequeña historia, pues es para una personita que siempre, siempre me apoya incondicionalmente.**

 **Charly-aneki, espero que te guste.**

 **Hermosas criaturas, espero que les parezca entretenido.**

 **Gracias por darme de nuevo, una oportunidad.**

 **De todo corazón,**

 **Elisa**


End file.
